When you breath Gas
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: Something very terrible happens to Ruffnut. Snotlout tries to help her, but then ...


**Since I'm finding troubles with my first story, "Happiness in trouble", I decided to publish this one. I hope you'll enjoy it, even if it's cruel. Please, review and say what do yuou think about it. And please, could someone explain to me in the review how to publish a multi-chapter story? Because I didn't understand very well how I can publish the other chapters after the first. Thanks a lot, enjoy it!**

**WHEN YOU BREATH GAS**

Snotlout was walking across the village searching for his girlfriend. But he didn't find her anywhere. "Ruffnut? Ruffnut! Where are you?"

They should meet an half hour ago, but she didn't show herself. So the boy went to search her.

Suddenly he saw Tuffnut out of the twins house, and ran towards him.

"Ehy, Tuffnut! Did you see Ruff?"

The twin boy looked at him and said:-"Oh, I shouldn't approach her right now."

Snotlout looked at him confused.

"She breathed Barf 's gas."

"Again?!"

"Yes. But this time she breathed it more. And she's acting in a very strange way."

The Jorgenson boy looked at him worried, and then they heard a crazy laugh near the house.

"I'll go to check her!", said Snotlout running away.

"No! Oh, well, I advised you."

Snotlout reached the voice's origin, an stopped seeing his beloved girlfriend laughing like a mad and dancing on herself. His eyes widened impressed.

"EHY, SNOTTYYYYY! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?!"

"Y- you!", said him scared.

"OH, WHAT A CUTE PERSON ARE YOU! OF COURSE, YOU' RE SO GORGEOUS! I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too. Of course. SIGH Come here, Ruff."

"YEAAAAAAAH! I'M COMING, CUTENESS!"

And then Snotlout's arms grabbed a jumping Ruffnut.

"Calm down, love. I'm here. You'll be fine!"

"OF COURSE I'LL BE FINE! FINE ... FOR WHAT?! I'M IN A PERFECT SHAPE!"

"Yes, you are splendid today. As always ... but now you must stay calm. I'll bring you in a special place. Ok?"

"YEEEEEEES! ALONE WITH SNOTTY! OOOOOOH, YEAAAAH! But first, A KISS! A KISS! KISSKISSKISSKISSKISS!"

Snot sighed and then looked at her crazy girlfriend, and suddenly smiled a lot. Then leaned towards her lips, and kissed her deeply. Ruff exulted in the kiss, and hugged very strongly his head. Then made them fall on the ground, and she kept to kiss him.

They boy needed air. Usually he LOVED a lot kissing his Ruff, and when he did it, he always wanted to not break the kiss. But this time, he wanted to break it hurriedly.

"Ok, ok, Ruff. Stop now. I love you, I love terribly you! But stop ..."

"WHAT?! STOP?! WHY? YOU DON'T WANT ME?! YOU DON'T WANT YOUR LITTLE TREASURE KISSING YOU SO LOVELY?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! No... YOU DON' T WANT ME ANYMORE! JERK! LIAR! UGLY BOY! UGLYUGLYUGLYUGLY!"

Snotlout looked at her in disbelief. Oh man, he had never seen Ruff so.  
"NO, NO! I LOVE YOU, OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!"  
"LIAR. YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE! YOU DON' T! JERK!"

And suddenly she shoved him behind, then pounced on him and starting to hit him violently. Snot tried to defend himself, but the girl was too furious. And mad. She punched him in the face many times.

Then he grabbed his shirt, and tore it. Then she started to ... scratching his skin!

The boy yelled in pain, while his crazy girlfriend was scratching him. His skin was bleeding terribly.

Hiccup heard a terrible yell from his house's hill, and looked at the Thorstons house. Astrid looked like him, with a worried look. They heard another yell, stronger than the first. It was like a person was being pierced by a blade. Then another yell broke the air.

"Snotlout!", exclaimed Hiccup, starting to run towards the origin of the yell, followed by Astrid and Toothless.

"Ruff ... Stop! Stop! Stop!"

She snorted and scratched his skin again. The chest of the boy was all red, and he was in the worst pain of ever. Then Ruffnut stood up. She looked at him with a glare, and kicked his lower parts. The boy tried to contain the pain, but after that Ruff jumped on him again.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Snotlout tried to do something, but the sight of the girl scared him. He didn't even want hurt her.

He didn't. He didn't. But this time ... He saw a rock near him.

"Ruff ... forgive me.", he whispered.

He took the rock near him, and threw it towards the girl's helmet. Ruff staggered a less, and then fell on her back. "YOU, SNOTFACE ..."

The boy looked at her breathing slowly in pain. Then he looked at the sky, and then closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

Tuffnut looked from the wall of his house, and saw the two laying on the ground. "Oh, no, no!", yelled the boy, running towards Ruffnut.

Hiccup and Astrid reached the place, and saw Tuff grabbing a fainted Ruffnut. She had a red mark on her forehead.

"What happened here?!", asked Hic worriedly.

"She breathed Barf 's gas! But this time for more time!", said the male twin, returning to shook his sister to wake up her.

Hic looked at him, and then at Snotlout. His eyes widened in horror, and when Astrid turned to see the muscular boy too, she almost yelled in fear. Snotlout was bleeding, and his face was swollen with livids.

Suddenly Gobber's voice was heard, and the blacksmith arrived hastily. "Hiccup! What happened here? What was that scream?"

Then looked where the thin boy was looking, and also his eyes widened in shock.

Hiccup kneeled and grabbed Snot's body, but he only made the boy suffer more.

"Snotlout! Come on! Resist! Come on!", yelled the Dragon Trainer at his friend.

Gobber stared at him in shock. Hic looked at him, yelling desperately:-"What are you doing?! We need to stop the blood! DO SOMETHING, hurry up!"

The blacksmith shook the head and stood up, running to get something to stop the bleeding. Astrid followed him, turning to Snotlout and almost crying.

Hiccup looked at his friend again, and started to cry in fear.

A little crowd was taking shape around the hurt boy. A tall man with black hair and beard walked fastly towards the laying boy, and a shocked looked appeared on his face:-"Son! Son! What happened to you?!"

The people started to mumble something, while Gobber and Astrid were coming back with wet towels.

The blacksmith posed them on Snotlout's boy, and he cried in pain. Hiccup looked at him crying more, and also Tuff looked horrified, grabbing his sister's body.

"Somebody did something! Somebody help him! Please, do something! Do something!", cried the male twin.

Hiccup left tears again, while Spitelout kneeled and looked terrified at his son.

_Four hours later_

Ruff woke up. She had a terrible headache. Her hand touched her forehead, and the girl discover a big swelling over her right eye. The she looked around her. She wasn't in her room. It was the Elder's home. She massaged her head, and then heard someone moaning near her. She turned to her left, and her eyes widened in horror. Near her there was HER Snotlout, who was laying on a bed near hers with his chest wounded. The bandages were red.

She looked at him with fear, when suddenly she remembered everything: the gas ... Snotlout ... the rate ... the mad rate ... her yelling at him ... and ...

She gasped in fear, and then saw the Elder near the fire.

"Gothi!", she exclaimed.

The Elder turned to her, and smiled.

"Gothi ... is he fine?"

The old little woman nodded. She sighed in relief, but then she felt tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened, and her friends, plus Gobber, Spitelout and her parents, entered in the room.

"Ruff! You're ok, dear!", exclaimed her mother, running towards her and hugging her strongly.

"Yes. I'm fine! I believe."  
"We were so worried! You were laying senseless. We thought the worst!", said her father.

"You should look yourself, sis! You were so .. so ...", said her brother.

She looked at him:-"I know ... I acted like ... like ... a MONSTER!"

She started to cry deeply in her parents shoulders.

The others looked at her sadly.

"Oh Ruff ... don't do so ...", murmured her father.

"No! I did something terrible! Really terrible! To HIM!"

They looked at the laying boy near her.

Then Gobber started to speak:-"Well ... you could do worst, Ruffnut. If he didn't do anything ..."

"But my son is a warrior! A GREAT warrior! He could do anything! He also let you hurt him! Even after you breathed Zippleback's gas! I know how terrible can it be."  
They all looked at him in surprise.

"I know it because it happened two weeks ago to my cousin ... he breathed it for an hour, and then he was running with an axe across the town yelling like a mad! He destroyed everything, and punched everyone was on his way. He almost killed a man!"

Ruff's eyes widened more, and tears restarted to fall from her eyes.

The Jorgenson leader saw it, and hurriedly tried to remedy.

"But ... but you didn't do anything of this! You ... you were just angry! You shouldn't kill anyone, I assure. Especially your Snotlout! I know!"

But the girl felt the necessity to cry more, and sank her face in her mother's shoulder, moaning more.

The others glared at Spitelout, who looked embarrassed and ashamed.

Suddenly a moan broke the cry of the braided girl,

"Ruff ... Ruff ... Ruff, don't do it ... I'll stay here with you, Ruff ... I won't leave you ..."

She looked with a red face and red eyes at HER poor boyfriend, and sobbed more.

"Oh Snotlout! Snotlout!", and reprised to cry in her mother's shoulder.

The woman hugged her strongly, stroking delicately her back. The Elder rose her staff and pointed at the door. The others nodded and exited, including Gothi, leaving the room.

Ruff looked her hurt boyfriend, tears still falling from her cheeks.

He moaned something, and she sobbed again.

"Ruff ... I won't hurt you ... Ruffnut ..."

She cried a lot, and then kneeled near him, hugging his head and kissing repeatedly his cheek.

The she stroked him and said:-" I ... I love you ... Snotty ... don't move ... rest "

Then stood up, and exited from the house. Once outside, she ran crying towards her house, passing his friends and her family. She reached her house, ran in her room and jumped on her bed, crying on her pillow. "I almost killed him ... I almost killed him ..."

_Three days after_

"Are you sure about it?", asked Astrid. She and Ruffnut were in front of Gothi's door. "Yes ... I must ..."

The blond warrior with blue eyes nodded, and knocked at the door.

The two waited a few minutes, before Gothi opened the door.

The old woman smiled and gestured to Ruffnut to enter. She thanked and entered slowly.

Then the Elder exited and closed the door.

Ruffnut walked towards Snotlout's bed, and looked at her beloved boy, who was sleeping peacefully. She felt tears in her eyes, and the kneeled slowly near him. He moaned a less, and she cried a less more.

Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes, and saw her looking at him.

"RUFF! YOU' RE FINE! OH, BABE, I' M SO ... AAAAAAH!"

The chest started to hurt him again.

She gasped and posed her hands on his shoulders.

"NO! Snotty, don't strive yourself! Rest."

He breathed slowly, and then rested his head on his pillow. She looked at him sadly, and sobbed again.

He looked at her, and smiled slowly.

"Love ...", and stroked her cheek. But she pulled back his hand and stepped back a less.

"No! Don't touch me! I almost killed you!"

He looked at her blinking in shock, but then remembered everything. He lowered the head, and saw in shock his chest wounded with bandages. Red bandages.

She cried more, and slowly approached him again.

"I'm so sorry ... SO SORRY! I shouldn't be here! I ..."

He looked at her, and saw her beautiful blue eyes full of tears.

He felt sadness, and leaned his hands, grabbing her face. Then approached it to him, and kissed her lips.

The two stared so for a while. Ruffnut still crying in pain.

Snotlout broke the kiss, and hugged her back.

"Don't blame yourself so ... you didn't do it on purpose."

"No! I almost killed my love! I don't deserve you! YOU don't deserve ME!"

And cried more, trying to pulling herself away from her boyfriend's grab.

But he kept to grab her hands, and slowly started to kiss them.

She tried to prevent him, but then looked at him. He was doing it with passion ... with happiness ... with guilt for her ... with love for her.

She stopped to cry, and looked at him, who was keeping to kiss her hands. She tried ... and at least managed to smile a less.

"Oh Snotty. My Snotty. My love. My PRECIOUS love!"

_The End_


End file.
